


Insanely Need

by Hime17kunOwO



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A slight fluff, Drama, F/F, Poor Honks, Romance, Slight yandere maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime17kunOwO/pseuds/Hime17kunOwO
Summary: Maki had brought Honoka with her to America where they continued to live their life without everyone else.Read what the reason was behind this disposition.





	Insanely Need

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Okay. I am a major HonoMaki fan. No nicoMaki ship war people please. 
> 
> Try and read my very innocent and envisioned story.

"Nn.. Maki.." 

Maki woke up in a very warm and tight embrace. She opened her eyes slowly, to adjust to the light then realized that her vision was mostly covered by her girlfriend's chest. Maki gently peeled off the other girl from her then smiled warmly at the sight.   
She leaned down and gave the girl a morning kiss on the forehead. 

"Wake up Honoka.. it's morning. Or else no breakfast for you." 

Honoka. Her Honoka. The beautiful ginger who captured her very being was beside her as she woke up and was embracing her as she fell asleep. How very fortunate.

"Five more minutes Maki.. just.. five." 

Honoka tried to toss to her other side but was blocked. Blocked by a pair of very soft lips on her very own. 

"If you don't wake up, that'll be the last that you'll experience." 

Maki tried to taunt her girlfriend. The other girl merely whimpered a reply which struck her chest with that cute blow. Honoka was just too precious.

"Maki-chan," 

Honoka opened up one eye and looked at her lover with slight annoyance paired with satisfaction. 

"You're like a pet alarm clock.. like that kitty we had years ago." 

Maki grimaced at the mention of their pet cat that had died due to a cancer. The kitten was merely months old and they didn't even detect it. 

Honoka sat up and kissed her cheek, Her tongue tracing back to Maki's lips. 

"Let's just go and prepare breakfast. You may be free today but I have countless of appointments to meet" 

Maki stood up and grabbed the robe that was thrown off on the desk beside their bed. She hastily put it on and headed for the kitchen. 

"Doctor Maki sure is grumpy. Not even treating this patient very gently." 

Honoka followed behind her, not covering up her Lacy black lingerie. The ginger started to prepare the food herself and pushed the younger girl out of the kitchen. 

"Go shower. You stink." 

Maki left the room with Honoka's giggles ringing through her ears. 

It was another Perfect morning with her cute girl friend. And like any other morning, it started with Maki feeling blessed that she had managed to pull Honoka with her to America. 

As Maki was showering, she began to reminisce on how the past few years led them to her taking Honoka with her to America. 

After their final performance, the group began to slowly become more close. It may be because they became dependant on one another or because they were feeling lonely. But one way or another, after college for the last youngest girls. They were immediately gathered again to try and reform. Unfortunately, Eli had to go back to Russia, with Nozomi trailing behind her. It was later found out that they couldn't go back for another 5 years. They had already established the fact that they weren't muse without all 9 of them. So each and every remaining member began to pursue their own goals. Rin became continued to do her solo performances as an idol occasionally, when she wasn't busy running the track for Japan. Her best friend Hanayo began to maintain a great income from taking care of various animals from the local zoo. She had a knack for calming down even the most dangerous of them. Umi had to run her family's Dojo and Kotori flew back to France to finish her own extra studies and built a store of her own. Nico was stuck with being a model then slash chef and taking care of her siblings. Maki of course inherited her family's fortune and hospital and Honoka was... Gone. The group had become so distant and busy with their own troubles that they didn't notice their leader gone. Until the media had to inform them personally with questions about the ginger's whereabouts. Honoka originally didn't finish college and had signed a record with a big and well known company. The girl had written her own songs and sung them. Continuing her own living legend. After 2 years of still rising in fame, Honoka had judged in Love live and even coached upcoming school idols. Her friends supported her throughout all of it. They had accepted her decision and her reason of "I'm only good at this and I couldn't even do anything else. So please let me". However, after the incident of trying to form back, the members of muse were so absorbed in their own lives that they didn't notice Honoka barely showing up in programs anymore, nor was the girl contacting them. 

 

After they had finally acknowledged the problem, there was a big shackle on where to find her. No one had a clue. Not even her Childhood friends and family. Honoka lived alone on a single building apartment, and the guard that was staying there reported to last see the lady leave at the usual morning Rush at Monday. 

By this time, Maki was torn. Extremely stressed and depressed. She had confessed to her senior before the girl had shot herself straight to the world. Honoka had promised her that they would be together after she had her fill of helping the people she could. So Maki waited patiently, after even the reunion. She waited so patiently and kept tabs with the girl. However the day that Honoka disappeared was the day that Maki had performed a major brain surgery for 17 hours straight since the previous night. She was so exhausted that she had fell asleep through the next day. When she woke up at practically noon, her house was swarmed with reporters. Naturally she was confused, but after hearing the questions. She had gone straight to trying to call the girl. Even trying to track her phone. However it only led her to an abandoned and run down hotel by the farthest side of Tokyo.

2 months went by with still no sign or clue of the once very bright and lovely ginger girl. Everyone was still looking for her, even Eli and Nozomi had tried to help by sending a private investigator from Russia to Japan. They just couldn't find anything. 

 

Then after half a year, a note and a picture of a very different Honoka was sent to the Media. The note informed that Honoka Kousaka was 'fine' and 'happy'. However when Maki saw the photo herself, it was just bullshit. It showed a Honoka that had a fake soulless smile. Her eyes weren't as bright and her skin was so pale. Her hair was chopped off to just below her ears and it looked like it had lost it's vibrant color. The girl was leaning against a white wall. To others it was normal and she was okay. But Maki had knew otherwise. She had hired a very expensive and professional investigator to find the girl of her heart. 

Another 2 months came by and a lead was finally found. The man had informed her that Honoka was last seen being taken to a shady looking hospital. 

Maki had wasted no time and finally met up with Honoka. She had brought five vans worth of police and captured as many people inside the hospital as possible. She had reunited with Honoka. She was finally safe in Maki's arms. 

The police had found the main culprit and it was reasoned out that he had only taken Honoka with him for his freakish experiments. They had thought that she was carrying some sort of special power. 

Surely enough the Honoka that had returned to Maki was different. VERY different. This Honoka barely smiled. Barely laughed and didn't even join in jokes. This Honoka was very blunt and couldn't care less of the after effects. This Honoka flinched with other human contact other than Maki's and even the girl had received slaps and punches from her. Whenever a click of some sort was heard, Honoka would shut her eyes tight and go into a fetal position. Wrapping herself with her arms. When she was faced with a screen that was open, she would cry silently. No sound and only tears soundlessly trailing down her cheeks. Whenever a sharp object was shown in front of her, Honoka would automatically shriek. And the times where she wasn't in the same room as Maki would push the other people watching her through the limits as they observe her wordlessly trying to open the door where the other girl left to. 

Needless to say it was a very painful experience, the people that took care of Honoka's mental health had told Maki and Honoka's family what the girl went through that it sent Maki through weeks of no sleep and frightful night mares. It was too traumatizing. Even as a story. Maki had resolved to take care of the girl herself for several months. And after a year, she had slowly and partially trained Honoka to learn and wait for her to come back from each day and or night that she was gone. 

It started very very hard and tearful. With Honoka clinging on to her the next day without even letting go. She'll try to peel her off but get glares and tears in return. When Maki tried to leave her somewhere for just 5 Minutes, she'll return to a more expressionless Honoka. 

Then started the part where Honoka had suddenly changed back. Her attitude gave a complete 360° degree turn that it scared and amazed Maki. It was like the Honoka who was in highschool. So pure and bright. 

That was the problem. She had forgotten everything else but the time of their last performance and before that. Everything after that was a very big blur to her. Including Maki's confession. Luckily she was still too dependant on the girl. 

Everything that happened of course took it's toll on Maki. She too became dependant on Honoka, panicking when she couldn't feel the girl by her side when she woke up or whenever Honoka took too long doing whatever activity she was doing. Fortunately Maki had matured so much during the period of time she had to take care of Honoka, barely escaping insanity's clutches by a thread. 

Because of Honoka's dependence on her, Maki had confessed again and was accepted in return. The connection was just too strong to cut. The dependence too was just ridiculously unhealthy. 

Because of this, their families and friends had tried to warn them. If one of them disappears again, the other would surely go insane. 

With everything going on, Maki had already prepared to leave Japan. She was taking Honoka with her and no one was brave enough to stop them. It was no use. 

"Maki-chan~ come out and eat breakfast." 

Maki blinked and returned to her senses. She was remembering too much. After turning off the shower, Maki had lazily worn her white robe over her naked body. 

And now,After 5 years of that painful incident, Maki's hard work had paid off and Honoka was in her kitchen, smiling her brilliant smile just for her. 

"Hey maki-chan? Can I ask something?" 

Honoka stared at her intensely, as though the question she was about to ask was so important. 

"Hm?" 

"I wanna help girls who want to become school idols!" 

Maki choked on her food and looked at her girlfriend. The same determined glint in her eyes was now staring back at her again. No. It was too soon. 

"We're in America Honoka. People here aim to become professionals like doctors or lawyers. The ones that do sing or dance are only actors and singers. Silly things like school idols exist purely in Japan." 

Maki waved it off. Carefully. She didn't want to step on a landmine. 

"Eh? That's boring!"

"We're not that young anymore either" 

"Age has nothing to do with teaching." 

"I'll be lonely." 

There. Maki used her final card. 

"....." 

Honoka suddenly had shut her mouth and shot herself straight at Maki, enveloping her in a hug. It was really tight and possessive. 

"Im sorry.. forgive me Maki-chan.. Forgive me.." 

Honoka began to sob. Apologizing again and again.

"It's alright.. Honoka just don't leave me." 

Maki felt disgusted with herself. And slightly relieved. Saying she'll be lonely always had triggered something in Honoka. It was something that stayed through her amnesiac state. The ginger would be fine waiting for Maki everyday until she went home from work. But saying directly and bluntly that word "lonely" would flip Honoka switch and turn her back to the once very dejected Honoka. 

"Maki-chan.. I'm sorry.. forgive me... Please forgive me.. don't want to be lonely.." 

Honoka clung to her and Maki had already sent a text that she would be taking a day off. 

 

'This is for the best. Honoka I won't let something like that happen again. No more waiting nor separating. You're here for me. Mine alone.' Maki smiled through her thoughts and gripped the girl in front of her tightly. 

'The two of us is enough. No one else matters.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Boy wasn't that nice? I had dreamt of the concept some nights ago and needed to let off steam. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm debating whether I should make it a mini series.


End file.
